User blog:Gyrendolen/Guide to 2.0.0
So, since everyone I've met (including myself for a while) is TOTALLY baffled on how to make dinosaurs in the 2.0.0 Pre-Release, I decided to make a guide! So, first of all you need encased fossils or amber. Or both. Let's start with how you make dinosaurs with fossils. So first, you need an item called a Cleaning Station! It looks like this: You need to put your Encased Fossils in the top slot, and a bucket or two of water on the bottom. So once that produces your fossils-from-whatever-dinosaur, you need an item called a Fossil Grinder. It looks like this: This will produce you flint, sand, and soft tissues of the dinosaur in question. The soft tissues are what you desire. Take those. Now you need a block called the DNA Sequencer. It looks like this: Put the soft tissue on the left box. Put an empty storage disc on the right box. Ever so slowly the DNA progress bar will fill up with bright colors. When that's done, it'll give you a disc. Say, you get, Rugops DNA, with a 35% value. So what you want is multiple discs with the same dinosaur DNA on it (i.e., Velociraptor, Spinosaurus, Achillobator, etc.) So once you have these discs, you need a new machine called the DNA Combinator. It doesn't have a texture yet. You put two discs of the same dinosaur DNA in the top boxes, and it will begin to combine them. You want to put two high-percentile ones together for best results. Look at me, I sound like a saleswoman. So let's say you put your 35% Rugops DNA disc in with a 10% Rugops DNA disc. These will start to combine. After a very short time, they will be combined to a 45% DNA disc. You want to keep combining discs of the same type until you get 100%. Once you get here, you want a DNA Synthesizer. It shares a texture with the DNA Sequencer. You'll need an empty test tube and a bottle of DNA nucleotides. now. Put the test tube and the DNA nucleotides in the places indicated by the outlines on the bottom boxes. Put your 100% DNA disc at the top. Not long after this, it will present you with a test tube of DNA of that dinosaur. For our example it will be Rugops, as I mentioned before. Now we need an Embryonic Machine. This shares a texture with the DNA Synthesizer and the DNA Sequencer. You'll need an empty syringe and an empty petri dish. The petri dish goes on the bottom right box. The syringe goes on the top box. Our DNA tube goes on the bottom left box. It will quickly become a syringe of whatever DNA your dinosaur was. We need an Embryo Calcification Machine, which also shares a texture. For this next part, you need a chicken egg and your syringe of 100% DNA. Make sure to put in your egg first or a glitch that allows the progress bar to fill up without the egg will MURDER your game, but it will give you an egg after you log back on. So, now you have your egg! Normally you'd just place it on the ground and let it hatch, but no more! Now you need an item called the Incubator (dun, dun, dun!) It has no texture yet. An incubator can incubate up to five eggs at a time, so don't be upset about having to make multiple if you made more than one egg. You also need a block of sand. Now you need to choose. Do you want your dinosaur to just hatch into the wild (bad idea if it's a carnivore) or be hatched into a cage you can pick up and carry to release elsewhere (good idea for either)? If you want to encage it, surround your placed Incubator with small cages. If your egg belongs to a sea creature, surround it with cages that have water in it. If you want to set it free, leave the area around the incubator empty. I'll continue as if you chose to encage it. So after placing said cages around the incubator, place your egg(s) and a piece of sand in the incubator. The sand goes in the box on the bottom. It won't eat up your sand, so don't bother putting a stack in. Now, before we place our egg in, decide what gender you want it. Move the slider below the slot you put the egg in to the corresponding color: yellow is female. Red is male. Orange in the middle is I-don't-really-care-I-just-want-my-dinosaur. Orange closer to yellow increases your chance for a female. Orange closer to red increases your chance for a male. Since I'm doing this along with you, I'll make my Rugops a male. So, it'll take about half a Minecraft day, but eventually your dinosaur will hatch into a cage as a baby. Break the cage with your fist. It'll give you what looks like an empty cage back, but if you mouse over it in your inventory, it'll tell you what dinosaur is inside and what gender. Place these on the ground anywhere and right-click them with a bare hand to uncage the dinosaur living inside, and they will live happily ever after until they get killed by something bigger. (And that's my motivational dinosaur quote for today). By the way, I forgot to tell you. Put amber or aphids or ice shards in a DNA Extractor Machine with an empty storage disc and it'll give you a DNA disc, but of higher quality than most fossil-made DNA discs. Category:Blog posts